


The life after life

by asongofshipsandfeels



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Remus Lupin - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, sirius black - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofshipsandfeels/pseuds/asongofshipsandfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders finally meet again in the life after life. 100-words little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life after life

Remus laughed and hugged Sirius, while next to them James and Lily where smiling too, holding hands.

\- This is a beautiful place.

\- Yes, it is. - agreed Sirius - And more now that we are together again, the four of us. Remus, our lives have been horrible. Yes, we have been happy sometimes, but it doesn't compensate what we have gone through. I think that it’s fair to be happy in the life after live, don’t you?

Remus though about it for a moment.

\- Yeah, I think so. They owe us this. - and he felt a pair of lips kissing him.


End file.
